Cheerios
by Emerald.Vert
Summary: Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego. Prompt oryginału: Na pewno kojarzycie te reklamy płatków śniadaniowych z małymi brzdącami, które całe są nimi upaćkane. Wyobraźcie sobie coś takiego: Will karmi zbożowymi kółeczkami synka. Ale robi to po kryjomu, bo wie, że Hannibal się najpewniej rozgniewa, jeśli to zobaczy. Gdy istotnie przyłapuje Willa, nie może się na niego złościć.


**Autor:** Anica – jest zgoda

 **Tłumacz:** Emerald

 **Nota od tłumacza:** Pewne niezgodności z rzeczywistością zamierzone przez autorkę.

Coś słodkiego na nadchodzące święta.

* * *

 **Z dedykacją dla M.**

* * *

Hannibal Lecter Dziewiąty zachichotał radośnie, kiedy tatuś podrzucił go na biodrze, aby drugą ręką zdjąć z ramienia torbę. Will Graham próbował zawiesić ją w przedpokoju, ale jego synek postanowił szarpnąć za jego okulary. Torba wyśliznęła mu się z rąk i upadła, a na podłogę rozsypały się papiery i notesy.

— No i bum! — zaśmiał się Will, wywołując nowe radosne piski chłopczyka. — Niezdara z twojego taty, co?

Posadził malca na podłodze i sam kucnął, zbierając dokumenty. Hanni, jak czule wołali na niego ojcowie, również zaczął mu w tym pomagać z całą nieporadnością brzdąca, który za miesiąc ukończy roczek. Niezgrabnymi rączkami podawał swoje zabawki, a także kartki papieru, za które tatuś bardzo mu dziękował i nawet mu nie przeszkadzało, że się pomięły.

Małe, żółte pudełko zwróciło jego uwagę i ruszył, aby je przynieść. Gdy je podniósł, wydało dziwny, ciekawy odgłos i zdecydował się to zbadać, potrząsając nim.

— Co tam znalazłeś? — spytał Will, gdy zebrał wszystko. — Chyba masz lunch tatusia. Trzeba to schować, zanim papa zobaczy.

Will zapomniał o lunchu tego dnia i niewielka paczuszka płatków śniadaniowych była czymś, co przykuło jego uwagę w sklepiku na uczelni. Między swoimi dyżurami w akademii i zajęciami, a do tego umówieniem się z opiekunką na następne dni... Cóż, to nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy zapomniał o posiłku. I na pewno nie ostatni.

— Papa! — zaszczebiotał Hanni z szerokim uśmiechem.

— Tak. Papa — odparł Will, podnosząc brzdąca i biorąc go na ręce. — Nie byłby zadowolony, gdyby wiedział, że jemy cheerios.

Hanni wtulił główkę po brodę ojca, lekko potrząsając pudełkiem.

— Ta odrażająca, przesłodzona substancja może spowodować nieodwracalne zmiany w organizmie młodej istoty i może stać się przyczyną wielu chorób w późniejszym wieku. — Will naśladując swojego partnera, brzmiał bardziej jak czarny charakter z bajki animowanej, niż doskonale wykształcony lekarz, wcześniej chirurg, a teraz uznany psychiatra. — Żywność zawierająca dużą ilość cukru pozbawia energii i obniża zdolność koncentracji przez dłuższą chwilę.

Will zerknął na swojego synka, który był kompletnie nieświadomy tego, jak dowcipny był jego tata.

Wszystko w ich domu było zawsze świeże, zdrowe i praktycznie robione własnymi rękoma. Od makaronu po chleb. Doktor Hannibal Lecter – Ósmy – nie żartował, kiedy mówił, że uważa na to, co je. Odkąd pojawił się na świecie ich syn, Will wcale się mu nie dziwił. Ale w głębi duszy zdawał sobie sprawę, że dzieci muszą być od czasu do czasu rozpieszczane i na pewno za parę lat z przyjemnością będzie dzielił sekret tajnego schowka ze słodyczami.

Zerknął na zegarek.

— Papa będzie w domu dopiero za dwie godzinki. Co powiesz, Hanni, na mój niecny plan? Zjemy sobie cheerios?

Mały chłopiec uśmiechnął się i potrząsnął znowu pudełkiem. Można było zinterpretować to zachowanie jako radosną zgodę na propozycję.

Will posadził go w wysokim krześle w jadalni i sam usiadł przed nim. Patrzył na pogodny uśmiech rozciągający dziecięcą buzię i nie potrafił go nie odwzajemnić. Ciemne, gęste loczki były nieco zbyt długie, ale ani on, ani Hannibal nie mieli serca ich obciąć. Opadały na ciemne oczy, które w promieniach słońca nabierały głębokiej. brązowo-czerwonej barwy. Oczy Hannibala.

Will pochylił się i cmoknął chłopca w mały nosek, wywołując tym samym jego radosny pisk.

Otworzył pudełko i wysypał garść płatków na blat krzesełka Hanniego. Porozrzucał je trochę i podniósł jeden dwoma palcami. Wydając dźwięki silnika samolotowego, poruszał dłonią ponad głową dziecka, aby w końcu „wylądować" cheerio w otwartej buzi. Malec zamruczał z zadowoleniem, mlaskając.

— Am! — To było wyraźne żądanie o więcej.

— Dobre, prawda? — Will z uśmiechem wsunął kolejne kółeczko do ust Hanniego. — Jeden dla taty. — Sam wziął jedno i zaczął głośno gryźć, rozbawiając synka swoimi minami. — Jeden dla Hanniego.

Tym razem płatek śniadaniowy przekształcił się w furkoczący pociąg, który po kilku zakrętach znalazł wreszcie swoją drogę do roześmianej buzi malca. Will po chwili położył słodkie, zbożowe kółeczko w otwartej rączce dziecka, a ta się natychmiast na nim zacisnęła. Delikatnie pokierował ją do góry i obserwował, jak paluszki się otwierają w zupełnie nieodpowiednim momencie i cheerio nie trafiło tam, gdzie powinno.

— Ojej! — wyrwało się zaskoczonemu chłopcu, co sprawiło, że Will cicho parsknął.

— Dokładnie, skarbie, ojej. — Podał synowi nowe kółeczko i zaproponował: — Jeszcze raz?

Ponownie położył cheerio na wyciągniętej, malutkiej dłoni. Płatek trafił do buzi dziecka, a wraz z nim częściowo i piąsteczka. Will bił mu brawo i gratulował, co wywoływało radosne piski. Następne kółeczko Hanni sam próbował złapać paluszkami, ale niestety nie umiał. Niezrażony schwytał nieporęczny przysmak wnętrzem dłoni, które było lepkie od masy cukrowej.

Parę prób później zaczynał wprawiać się w trudnej i skomplikowanej sztuce jedzenia zbożowych płatków na sucho.

— Mój mądry synek! — pochwalił go z dumą Will, ponownie zamieniając cheerio w latającą maszynę i lądując nią w otwartej buzi. — Smakują ci, prawda? Tata też je lubi.

Hanni nie zachęcany przez ojca podniósł cheerio i wyciągnął rączkę z przysmakiem w jego stronę.

— Da-da!

— Dla mnie? — Will pozwolił, aby dziecięce, nieporadne paluszki go nakarmiły słodkim, zbożowym kółeczkiem.

— Papa! — Malec machał rączką skrywającą w swym wnętrzu słodkie cheerio.

— Och nie — zaśmiał się lekko Will. — Papie nie damy cheeriosków.

Pochylił się nieco i pochwycił kółeczko wargami, głośno je chrupiąc przy radosnych piskach i śmiechu dziecka.

— _Papie nie damy cheeriosków_? I gdzie tu sprawiedliwość na tym świecie?

Will o mało nie podskoczył na krześle, ale zdecydowanie miał wrażenie, jakby serce podskoczyło mu do gardła. Przełknął niczym złapany na gorącym uczynku uczniak i, wstając, obrócił się. Liczył się, że w najlepszym razie zobaczy grymas niezadowolenia na twarzy Hannibala, albo co gorsza obrzydzenia. Nie miał pojęcia, co zrobi w przypadku gniewu.

Niewzruszony Hannibal opierał się o framugę jadalni. Wzrok Willa niespokojnie przesunął się po twarzy partnera i zatrzymał na ustach, nie były skrzywione w żaden sposób, co uspokoiło nieco Grahama. Jednak z drugiej strony, w przypadku doktora Lectera akurat to nie było żadnym wyznacznikiem negatywnych emocji.

— Jesteś wcześniej — mruknął Will słabo, kątem oka pilnując wiercącego się Hanniego.

— Zostało mi jedynie uzupełnienie papierów. Pomyślałem, że zrobię to po kolacji, bo strasznie się stęskniłem za moimi mężczyznami. — Hannibal podszedł bliżej i wziął na ręce syna ze słowami: — Witaj, mój skarbie. Bardzo mi ciebie brakowało.

Głos istotnie przepełniała tęsknota, ale i pogodna, zadowolona nuta.

Hanni otworzył małą dłoń, ujawniając w jej wnętrzu małe zbożowe kółeczko i z dumą wyciągnął ją w stronę ojca.

— To dla mnie? — Hannibal delikatnie podrzucił malca w swoich ramionach. — A skąd ty to masz?

— To ja… eee… Zapomniałem dzisiaj lunchu i… — wtrącił cicho Will i tym razem zobaczył błysk niezadowolenia i leciutkie skrzywienie warg.

— Większość zawartości tego małego pudełka jest na blacie krzesełka Hanniego, zatem wnioskuję, że ty nic nie jadłeś. Zgadza się?

Ponownie wzrok empaty przebiegł po twarzy partnera i znowu poczuł się jak zrugany smarkacz. Nie powinien się tak czuć przy partnerze, kochanku, który trzymał jego dziecko. Ich własnego syna. Zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, a jednak serce waliło mu w piersi, odkąd usłyszał Hannibala. Musiał wymyślić jakąś odpowiedź, w najgorszym wypadku skłamie, że zjadł jakąś kanapkę, a płatki to przekąska. Wcale nie poczuł się lepiej.

Na szczęście uwagę doktora Lectera skupił Hanni, który za wszelką cenę chciał nakarmić ojca słodkim przysmakiem.

— Papa! — powtórzył malec, starając się brzmieć stanowczo i ku zdumieniu Willa, Hannibal posłusznie otworzył usta.

— Dziękuję, moje kochanie — Hannibal wtulił twarz do szyi malca i słychać było głośne mlaskanie, cmokanie niczym odgłosy wydawane przez ogra z bajeczki, którą czytali mu obaj przed snem.

Will był absolutnie zaskoczony tym, co przed chwilą zobaczył. Hannibal Lecter zjadł cheerio. Uśmiechnął się, widząc szczęśliwy uśmiech na twarzy partnera i słysząc radosny, piskliwy śmiech syna.

Po chwili Hanni siedział ponownie na wysokim krzesełku i w zasięgu rąk miał kilka nowych zbożowych kółeczek. Hannibal usiadł i przyciągnął Willa do siebie.

— Wystraszyłem cię.

— Nie — zaprzeczył empata, choć wiedział, że to wcale nie było pytanie, zdanie twierdzące.

— Kłamczuch. — Hannibal posadził go sobie na kolanach. — Sądziłeś, że się rozgniewam?

— A nie jesteś zły? — spytał Will, sięgając, żeby pomóc synowi z cherio, które przylepiło mu się do brody.

— Jestem.

Will odchylił się nieco i po raz pierwszy nawiązał kontakt wzrokowy.

— I kto tu jest kłamczuszkiem, doktorze?

Hannibal roześmiał się cicho i odparł:

— Na pewno nie byłem zachwycony. — Przytulił Willa i obrócił go tak, aby łatwiej im było na siebie patrzeć. — Najbliższe siedemnaście lat jego życia tak będzie. Ba, może i znacznie dłużej będziemy się spierać o pewne sprawy. Począwszy od tego, co podać mu do jedzenia — uparcie zignorował znaczące parsknięcie empaty — a skończywszy na przedmiocie jego studiów. Jednak niezależnie od naszego sporu nigdy nie uwierzę, że byłbyś w stanie sprowadzić na nasze dziecko jakieś niebezpieczeństwo. Dobrze wiem, że nieba byś mu przychylił.

Dostrzegając zaskoczony wzrok Willa, Hannibal pocałował go delikatnie. Nie zamierzał mówić, jak niezwykle słodko wyglądał empata z małym synkiem, dzieląc się zbożowymi przysmakiem. Bardziej zależało mu na tym, aby przypomnieć i uświadomić partnerowi, jak wiele dla niego znaczy.

— Wybacz, jeśli przeze mnie poczułeś, że jako rodzic zawiodłeś. Rzeczywistość jest taka, że jesteś wspaniałym ojcem i obiecuję powstrzymać swoje despotyczne zapędy.

Will uśmiechnął się lekko, wiedząc, że to wcale nie była pusta obietnica. Z drugiej strony zastanawiał się, jak długo Hannibal wytrzyma w swym postanowieniu. Dobrze wiedział, z kim się związał oraz to, z jak silną osobowością ma do czynienia, jednak brał cały ten bagaż z dobrodziejstwem inwentarza. Empata przysunął się do nowego pocałunku, ucieszony uśmiechem, jaki pojawił się na twarzy drugiego mężczyzny.

— Jeśli jednak zabierzesz nasze dziecko do tak okropnego miejsca jak Taco Bell, będę zmuszony zrobić coś niewymownie… — urwał Hannibal, posyłając Wilowi znaczące spojrzenie.

Ten jedynie przewrócił oczami, słysząc tę groźbę.

— Musisz zdradzić ciut więcej. W końcu chodzi o ciebie.

— To co zrobimy, jak tatuś zabierze cię w tak okropne i złe miejsce, co? — Pytanie skierowane było do Hanniego, który roześmiał się. Był szczęśliwy, że znów znalazł się w centrum uwagi rodziców. Gaworząc i popiskując radośnie, zaczął uderzać rączkami w plastikowy blat krzesełka — Czyli wszystko jasne. Jeśli kiedykolwiek tam pójdziesz, będę musiał dać ci parę klapsów.

Will udał oburzenie i zmrużył oczy.

— Zgoda, ale ty lepiej naucz się robić tacos. Wtorkowe tacos to tradycja każdej amerykańskiej rodziny — rzucił wyzwanie. Sam nie przepadał za tym daniem, ale bez trudu mógł sobie wyobrazić, że Hannibal podejmie rękawice i spod jego ręki wyjdzie coś wyśmienitego.

— Będę musiał uzupełnić swoje przepisy. — Kąciki ust doktora Lectera uniosły się nieznacznie.

— Zdecydowanie.

Psychiatra wypuścił Willa i sam wstał. Przyrządzenie posiłku to był jego obowiązek i zarazem przyjemność.

— W porządku. Z góry jednak oświadcza, że granicą są te obrzydliwości, które nazywasz nuggetsami. — Pochylił się, całując niesforne loczki synka. Wyłuskał zbożowe kółeczko z wyciągniętej w jego kierunku rączki i podrzucił je. Złapał je zębami, ku uciesze malca. Zrobił to z wprawą, o którą nie można by posądzać kogoś z takimi manierami jak on. — Dodam to do listy zakupów. Zaraz ci przyniosę coś na przekąskę, nim będzie kolacja.

Hannibal wyszedł, nie zostawiając miejsca na ewentualny protest Willa.

— Też widziałeś, jak papa bawił się jedzeniem? — spytał empata, biorąc malca na ręce i podnosząc go wysoko. Brzdąc piszczał z radości, kiedy padło kolejne pytanie: — Powinniśmy sprawdzić, czy nikt nam go nie podmienił, jak był w piwnicy, nie sądzisz?

— Papa! — wyszczebiotał radośnie Hanni, wskazując drobną rączką drzwi, za którymi znikł Hannibal.

— Też racja, skarbie — roześmiał się lekko Will, tuląc dziecko do piersi — Ten papa może się nam jeszcze przydać, więc poczekamy i zobaczymy, co się stanie.


End file.
